Micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices are a recent development in the field of integrated circuit technology and include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. Examples of MEMS devices include gears, levers, valves, and hinges. Common applications of MEMS devices include accelerometers, pressure sensors, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and printer nozzles.
MEMS devices are exposed to harsh environments during their operational lifetime. Depending on the device type, MEMS devices may be subjected to corrosive environments, cyclic mechanical stress at high frequencies, high temperatures, etc. Hence, the lifetime of a typical MEMS device is constrained by the reliability of the electro-mechanical feature. One of the challenges in forming MEMS devices requires forming devices with high reliability at low costs.
Hence, what is needed are designs and methods of forming MEMS devices that enhance product reliability and lifetime without increasing production costs.